babyrikifandomcom-20200214-history
BabyRiki Wiki
BabyRiki Summary BabyRiki is an entertaining and educational 5-min animation series for preschoolers. Combining 3D CGI and live video, the series is conceived to develop the foundation of key skills such as communication, collaboration, creativity and critical thinking. Each episode brings to life the five young heroes of the series, and introduces an age-appropriate learning concept, illustrated with a song to help young children absorb and process through kinesthetic learning. BabyRiki is visually appealing to young children and their parents. BabyRiki Seasons Summary The series promotes playful, positive and peaceful interactions with others. It offers a safe environment for children to make sense of the world around them by having experiences that allow them to explore, wonder and discover. Every episode consists of two main parts: an entertaining, plot-based storyline, and a lesson that is presented through a song. Storylines are easy to understand as they relate to daily routines and activities of children in this age group. This structure helps keep preschoolers focused and engaged. Season 1 '(52 episodes of 5’ in 3D CGI + live action) takes place inside a nursery room which the characters explore. '''Season 2 '(52 episodes of 5’ in 3D CGI + live action) takes the characters outdoor. 'Season 3 '(52 episodes of 5’ in 3D CGI + live action) adds a father narrator figure as well as a few purely musical episodes. Facts and Figures BabyRiki was first released in Russia in November 2015 on YouTube. It raised over 500 million views within a year. BabyRiky then launched in China in July 2017 on digital platforms and TV channels, in particular CCTV Kids. The series raised over 700 million views in the first 12 months on digital platforms alone. In 2018 BabyRiki launched in many more markets globally and continues to gain popularity. The Characters * '''KRASHY Krashy is a little boy who cannot sit still for even a minute. He’s always up to something, whether it be running around, playing games or just simply causing havoc. When he plays too hard, he can sometimes upset the other children without realizing it – so he must remember to be mindful. Krashy is very curious, optimistic and social, seeking to be the centre of attention. His impulsive nature can get him into trouble and oftentimes, he is not aware of the consequences of his actions. That doesn’t worry us too much as Krashy takes advice and constructive criticism with ease. His social nature intertwined with his inherent kindness makes him a natural born leader. Together with Krashy, children learn to be attentive and caring. It’s not easy for Krashy to switch his attention away from his games and focus on what is going on around him, but he’s definitely trying hard! * ROSY ' Pink, flamboyant and temperamental, Rosy loves to be in charge, and often seeks attention in whatever way she can. Rosy is a strong female character: vivacious, determined, always moving forward and never giving up. Rosy doesn’t like to be told what to do. Tantrums, and not handling frustration well are a big part of Rosy’s personality - but not the only side. Though Rosy can be a bit of a trouble-maker, no one can doubt her self-confidence or her compassion. Behind her rather spoilt facade is a kind and gentle girl who displays affection and care more than anybody else in the group. Her warmth and vanity combine to create a wonderfully bright girl who you cannot but love. Together with Rosy, kids learn to behave properly without tantrums, and to be kinder and gentler. Everyone’s happier that way! * 'PANDY Pandy is like a small hurricane tied up with a big bow! Pandy is smart, witty, cheerful -- and crafty; always with a cunning plan. Whether it’s playing or getting up to mischief, you can be sure Pandy is at the center of it all. She’s a bit of a sly prankster too, and something always seems to happen when she’s around. The other BabyRiki simply adore her, even though she sometimes gets them into trouble. Though she is naughty, in reality she is a rather sweet and adventurous little girl. She is never one to have tantrums, and regardless of how sad or frustrated she might feel, Pandy will always keep her cool. She is chatty and outgoing and has great self-confidence. It is her easy-going nature that makes her both a great leader as well as a considerate team player. For us it is no surprise how quickly Pandy falls asleep, when for her each day is full of new adventures and schemes. Together with Pandy, kids learn responsibility, empowerment and how to distinguish harmless tricks from dangerous ones. * CHICHI Chichi is a serious and diligent little boy. He loves order and quiet games. He builds the highest pyramids and always puts his toy cars away in their garage for the night. Chichi is also a little bit shy. He wants to play with his friends but he’s afraid to make the first move, so he ends up on his own until someone invites him to come and join in. Though a little reserved, Chichi is sensible, patient, calm and composed. Unlike his best friend Krashy, Chichi finds it easy to concentrate on a single task and has the perseverance to see it through to the very end. His good relationships with all the other BabyRiki serve as testament to Chichi’s kind and gentle nature. He avoids conflict, and his gentle nature can be seen in almost everything he does, including bedtime when Chichi is usually first in bed and first to sleep. Together with Chichi, kids learn to be brave and active. * WALLY We have to be very sensitive when we talk about Wally, as the smallest thing can make him quite upset. He is shy and sensitive. In some ways, he is quite like Chichi, but whilst Chichi tends to hide any major feelings, Wally expresses his emotions openly. Wally is reserved and contemplative, and has to be encouraged to join in. He doesn’t handle change well, and new situations tend to get him a bit rattled and confused. Though he tires quickly, Wally has the capacity to learn. Despite his rather sad demeanor, Wally is just like every other BabyRiki - kind, warm and empathetic. Wally does have a knack for art though and loves to draw - maybe one day he’ll be an artist! Together with Wally, kids learn to be less sad and to laugh more. Look at what a lovely smile our little Wally has! * NARRATOR Our narrator is the mother figure to the BabyRiki. She is kind, compassionate, caring, earnest and most importantly, patient. Should the BabyRiki misbehave or make mistakes, rather than being negative, she uses constructive criticism and calmness to help the BabyRiki through the situation. She lets them learn from their own mistakes, and never nags or pesters. The narrator has a sense of humour and can feel a range of emotions. She doesn’t use sarcasm or put the BabyRiki down. She plays a role from beginning end of each episode, always with a soft and soothing voice. From Season 3 a male narrator appears in some episodes as a father figure in the series. He gently nudges the characters to push themselves and strive when confronted to challenges. With warmth and a sense of humour, he encourages the BabyRiki to never stop learning. Category:Browse